Seychelles Vs Vietnam
by Death-Within-Me
Summary: Seychelles and Vietnam both realize that they like the same person. England! Read as these two girls battle it out to gain the British Empire's affections. Who will win? Who will go home, heartbroken? Bad summary! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I came across a certain drawing on Deviantart and it suddenly inspired me to write this short nonsense. I hope you enjoy.

Warnings: curse words, randomness, crack, bad writing and grammars, hetero

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

It was a simple world meeting that day and everyone was talking to each other in a civilized manner for once. France was chatting with the quiet Canada, Hungary and Austria were in their own little world, Romano was cursing out Spain as usual, England was trying to Ignore America's obnoxious outbursts, etc.

In a little corner, Seychelles and Vietnam was sitting next to each other, spacing out while waiting for the meeting to pass. It was only suddenly that the two exotic ladies happen to be staring at one European male. Seychelles was staring adoringly into England's emerald, green eyes as he rolled his eyes at the American next to him. Vietnam was glancing longingly at one of England's rare smiles, hoping he would look at her that way one day.

When Seychelles and Vietnam noticed what they were doing, they awkwardly looked away from the Brit and ended up looking at each other. Both were confused and just shrugged it off.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain Hungarian woman saw the whole entire scene and decided to make something out of it.

"Hey, Seychelles! You better catch England quick. I can see that someone else is after him as well!" Hungary said from across the room, winking at the Island girl. Vietnam had a furious blush on her face and looked down at her feet, hoping no one realized it was her.

"Hungary, please speak in a lower tone…" Seychelles said exasperatedly, also embarrassed. Austria who had nothing better to do than listening to his lover's conversations, also decided to chime in the little talk.

"What are you talking about Hungary, dear?"

"Haha, I saw Seychelles and Vietnam giving England the 'looks.'" Hungary replied, giggling.

Seychelles face turned tomato red and Vietnam looked like she wanted to drown herself.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hungary! I was _not _staring at Britain!" Vietnam yelled, flustered and ashamed. Seychelles didn't say anything, but only stared at Vietnam.

"Do you like Britain, Viet?" Seychelles asked uncertainly, slightly frowning. The Vietnamese girl stammered and didn't know what to say.

"There is no way Vietnam can like England or vice versa. England barely knows the girl." Austria pointed out to the female nations.

By this time, every nation was listening to their trivial conversation, amused by the whole situation. England was just sitting their awkwardly, questioning God why the girls were talking about this topic of all topics to discuss at a world meeting. However, like everyone else, he is a bit intrigued.

"Tell me the truth Vietnam! You know you can't lie to me." Seychelles demanded the Viet.

"To be honest Seychelles, you were once England's colony…Don't you think that's a bit weird? England can't like someone like you." Vietnam grumbled underneath her breath, only for the Seychellois to hear. Unfortunately for the Vietnamese, everyone in the room including the Brit heard her.

"What?! At least I actually got to _talk _to him!" Seychelles replied, glaring at Vietnam. Vietnam glared back.

"Yeah well, it sure feels great being told what to do doesn't it?!" Vietnam said through her teeth.

"You are just jealous cause despite the British Empire taking over 2/3 of the world, he didn't choose _you _to colonize. Your country might not have been appealing enough!"

"Yeah? Well then!"

"Get over it. Why does it matter to you anyway, Viet?"

Everyone was shooting each other worried glances. They did not think this would turn into a fight. However, England couldn't help, but crack a smirk at the two ladies. It was so small and fast that no one could catch the expression on the Brit.

"Oh, well good! I might not be appealing, but I sure as hell don't want to be under a greedy and selfish empire's rule! I'm glad those poor countries got their independence back! I mean seriously. Look at what England did to India and Africa! And even worse, he forced Opium on China! How detestable!" Vietnam was now standing and yelling furiously as well as Seychelles.

England narrowed his eyes at the Vietnamese. Well…that was unexpected. He did not expect that from Vietnam and he was not about to let the girl off with what she just said.

Liechtenstein and Hungary was giving Vietnam an angry look and it shut the Vietnamese up.

"That was very immature of you…and Vietnam." America was talking for the first time since the conversation. The Vietnamese looked up at him startled.

"Even though England might be over-bearing at times, he was a good older brother to me."

"America is right, you just insulted England even though he has not attacked you in any way, verbally or physically." Germany said sternly, at Vietnam.

"B-but! Seychelles-she-Britain-the truth-"

Everyone raised their eyebrows for the Viet to continue.

She sat down on her chair, feeling more ashamed than anything. They were right. She was being such a bitch and she didn't even realize it. Vietnam is now contemplating whether or not to run away from the meeting or not. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she desperately tried to hold it back.

Everyone in the room was staring at her.

_I must not cry. Whatever happens, I must not cry! I am a tough nation and I must hold up my reputation…What have I done? Why did it turn out like this?_

England was staring at her angrily. He also decided to add some of his comments and test her out.

"Seychelles, might've been a colony of mine, but that does not mean I don't care about her. You must know that even though acquiring all those countries around the world was cruel of me, I still cared and looked after every single one of them. I learned that colonizing and forcing other nations to obey me was an inhumane action which is why I gave all of them independence. You forget that I helped China a lot after that Opium incident. It was very immature and disrespectful of you to bring such a thing up again and I'm sure the country of Vietnam has not been so saint-like herself." England said, rubbing his chin. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Do I need to name the things you're country is going to through and what they are doing, Vietnam?" England asked her.

Vietnam couldn't help, but feel a pang in her chest, but tried to ignore it.

"There is no need. I am well aware of what my country is doing and I don't need you to say anything." Viet seethed, still holding back the tears.

Vietnam's government has been hopeless lately and because the communist took over not too long ago, their country is doing poorly and have very little money. After all that war and invasion, she is now labeled as a third-word country. In addition to that, her citizens have not been the smartest and nicest host to the tourists. It sickens her whenever anyone mentions any of these things.

"Then we both understand each other. And let me might add that you might have insulted me, but please do not insult Seychelles also. We would appreciate it, thank you." Britain finished, resting his chin on both of his hands. He smiled at Seychelles and Seychelles gave him a thankful smile back.

Vietnam saw the interaction between the two and knew that any chance of friendship or if she was really lucky, romance was lost forever. All because of her foolish and impulsive mouth.

She choked back a sob and tried to hide it with a few coughs. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself and looked back at the British man in front of her in the eye. Vietnam was more nervous than anything (everyone is looking at her lol) and felt like she was about to break down anytime soon, but she had to say this or she will regret it for the rest of her existence.

"I apologize."

"It's alright really, Vietnam." Seychelles said to Vietnam, smiling. "I'm glad you apologized and I'm sure I should apologize too. I have been rude as well."

Vietnam bit her lip, and tried to control her resentment. Great. First, she made herself the bad guy, then this fucking, gorgeous British man now looks down on her, and now Seychelles just made herself look better than the Viet. Just fucking great.

"Calling you names was very rude of me. I have a country to represent and my stupid actions today have disgraced my people. I never should've mentioned the terrible past that has happened because I know exactly how it feels if someone mentioned mine. You and Seychelles have a history together and I had no right to interfere. I'm sorry." With that, Vietnam packed her things and was beginning to leave.

England was quite surprised at the girl's mature apology and must admit to himself, he was impressed and a bit peeved that she was trying to leave already.

Everyone is now relieved and some went back to their business.

"I must say I'm a bit surprised, Vietnam. I expected for the country who has bravely fought back all the countries who has invaded her to put up more of a fight." England stated with an odd smile on his face (And a fucking sexy British accent).

…

_What._

Vietnam blushed a little and just scowled at the Brit.

"I already gave up my pride and apologized to you. Now if you will excuse me." She turned on her heel and headed out, slamming the door behind her.

She kept on running and running to nowhere particularly until no one can see her sob quietly to herself. She doesn't even know why she was crying. She knew she had no right to and yet she couldn't help the tears from falling.

-Back at the conference-

"That was just weird dude." America exclaimed. "I never knew you were such a ladies man!"

"Shut up, git. I'm not. This is a new one…" The English man replied, sipping his tea.

"Talking about wasting precious time." Switzerland said, frowning.

Everyone else agreed to wrap up the meeting so they could all go home. As everyone else was saying goodbyes to one another, Seychelles skipped over to England while he was chatting with Germany and Switzerland.

"U-um England! I just wanted to thank you for sticking up for me today." Seychelles said, pink tinted her dainty cheeks.

"It's quite alright. I'm just glad I intervened when I did, my dear."

Seychelles broke out into a big smile and gave the Brit a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You are such a gentleman!"

England touched the spot where Seychelles kissed him and smiled. He sighed as people left the room, one after another. He thought about all that has happened today and couldn't help, but let out a chuckle at the atrocity of things.

"Well, I guess _she _won't want to see me for a while." Britain let out another ironic chortle, as a certain Vietnamese lady lingered in the deep place of his mind.

_The end…for now._

So how do you want this story to end? EngSey or EngViet? Vote and review! ;)

By the way, if I don't get 10 reviews, I won't continue this. Don't mean to sound like a bitch, but I need motivation to continue something.

Please don't review about Vietnam's characterization. I like her the way I write her and she is immature because Vietnamese people these days are VERY immature. Trust me.

I'm probably feeling a bit depressed right now which is why I wrote this story. This is a tribute to me and all the girls that have made mistakes or failed out of love. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my god you guys...for a piece of crap that I wrote out of depression, you guys sure give nice reviews. :')**

**Thank you so much! 17 reviews for only one chapter! I say that's quite the improvement from before when I would never get any reviews…It looks like the majority of you like EngViet so I ended up turning this into an EngViet fanfic instead, haha.**

**As promised, here is the next chapter~**

England came over to Vietnam's house. She realizes that she loves him after all. They get married many moons later. They have a pair of twins, 5 daughters and 20 sons many many many moons later.

The end.


End file.
